This invention relates to outboard motors which have a power takeoff.
In addition, this invention relates to fishing boats which are powered by outboard motors which also serve to power hydraulically operated devices which are remote from the outboard motor.
Outboard motors which are designed to drive both a propeller and an auxiliary service pump are known. One such device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,610,602. In this device, the auxiliary service pump is mounted on the exterior of the pump housing and is driven by a belt which is connected to a drum which is driven by the shaft of the engine. It is difficult to modify an outboard motor to employ this type of additional service pump while continuing to use the conventional motor cover which is usually provided. As a result, it will be necessary to completely redesign the engine cover when an engine is modified to include this auxiliary pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,035 discloses a structure in which the pump assembly is removably mounted on the side of the engine block and again, the pump is driven by a belt and pulley system from the upper end of the engine block. This would also require that the upper cover of the housing be redesigned in order to accommodate the pump. This also adds additional bulk to the upper end of the engine. In addition, the storage reservoir which is incorporated into the pump housing which is also located within the confines of the cover must be relatively small. While a large capacity reservoir is not required when the power system is to be used to control the operation of the power steering system of the engine, this reservoir would be quite inadequate for any other application in which a substantial volume of hydraulic fluid must be circulated to a remote work site.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,096 discloses a fluid pressure activating system for use in the power steering system of an outboard motor which includes a pump which is driven by the outboard motor. In this device, the pump is a diaphragm pump which is driven from the upper end of the main crank shaft of the outboard motor. It is not driven from the portion of the drive shaft which extends between the motor and the propeller shaft. As a consequence, it must be accommodated within the motor cover and this means that it would be necessary to enlarge the cover in order to accommodate this structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,872 also discloses a pump which is driven by the upper end of the output shaft of the motor which also requires modification to the existing engine cover.